


The missed call

by Sociology class 5hr (Charmingwolf)



Series: Parody works [1]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, My friend stole my fic account, Ridioulous, Super serious, what even donna.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Sociology%20class%205hr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if wilson thought the butler was gatsby? <br/>Just a thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	The missed call

The phone rang shrill into Gatsbys ears. He smirked and pulled himself out of the cool water. He knew who was calling and he was relieved. He had so wanted to tell Nick the truth... That he loved Nick. But he lost his nerve and then it was too late nick was gone. He would tell him now. Finally he reached the phone and picked it up. Just past the phone was his butler lying on the ground a hole in his stomach. Another body lay close by a hole in his head... It was George Wilson. The butler was still alive.  
"He thought i was you sir"  
Gatsby looked down and knew from his time in the war that the wound was fatal.  
"Itll be alright old sport."  
He then noticed that Nick was yelling frantically from the other end of the line.

"GATSBY??????????HELLO GATSBY"

"Nick... I....I need to tell you something important."

"Gatsby.whats going on are you alright?

"Yes old sport but Ive just realized that.....I LOVE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, Old sport" he said as he ran out of breath.

Silence on the other end of the line as Gatsby heaved tired breaths.

"god damn it, gatsby," Nick responded quietly. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but not sorry.   
> Thanks to donna for this little number!
> 
> Hope ya'll want to read more. Haha


End file.
